Wrath of the Lunarians
by jojoDO
Summary: ONESHOT: Golbez and FuSoYa's thoughts as they race toward their sworn enemy. No pairing, just epic male bonding. Rated T for mild language.


**I made this simply because Golbez and FuSoYa is one of my favorite badass duos of all time next to Race Bannon and Dr. Quest (lol go ahead and ask who they are). I thought it would be cool to give a idea of just what they're thinking as they race toward Zemus. Anyway, credit goes to FF for the chars. Enjoy!**

Golbez and FuSoYa traversed through the Lunar Core after a long, treacherous trek through the caverns of the Lunar Subterrane. Their journey to confront Zemus had been physically and emotionally draining, and the two Lunarians could hardly stay on their feet. Nonetheless, the two of them pressed on, not sharing a word between them.

As they neared the top of the Lunar Core, FuSoYa noticed Golbez's demeanor begin to change significantly. He had kept a stoic expression behind his mask as far as FuSoYa could tell, but the closer they got, the more Golbez's eyes began to fill with bloodlust. His breathing had gotten quite loud and a few low growls escaped from his throat.

"FuSoYa..." Golbez said; the first word uttered the entire journey. FuSoYa replied with only a grunt.

"When we confront that manipulative bastard... the final blow is mine. Understand?" FuSoYa looked over and saw him trembling.

"It has to be me. What he did to me is... unforgivable. He used my ignorance against me... molded me into his own dark design!" FuSoYa saw his hands ball into fists.

"He turned me against my own brother!" Golbez yelled, swinging his fist wildly. FuSoYa had to step back to avoid being hit. They were now stopped as Golbez fell to his knees, sobbing.

"Why? Why did it have to be me? I've made so many people suffer... I've killed people, and their deaths are on me!" His expression changed back to fury as he turned to FuSoYa, grabbing his robe.

"I'll kill him with my bare hands! Zemus will feel my wrath and the wrath of those who have died because of me!"

FuSoYa stood there for a second and watched Golbez as he released his pent up fury. He could see the sorrow in the Lunarian's eyes; the pain of having his life torn away from him and being used by someone for their own sick means was too much to bear. FuSoYa knew he had to say something... but what? How could he possibly relate to what Golbez was feeling? FuSoYa closed his eyes for a second before opening them and finally speaking:

"Golbez... compose yourself."

Golbez snapped out of his trance and looked up at the elder Lunarian. With a stone face, FuSoYa forcibly removed his hands from his robe before continuing.

"You are not the only one who has suffered. We are all victims of the evil Zemus has wrought. I am no exception."

He helped Golbez to his feet and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"That is why I'm here... to shoulder the burden with you."

Golbez looked at the ground for a few seconds before dusting himself off and turning to his partner.

"You're right. We've all suffered from Zemus's evil. Every one of us, Lunarian and Earthling alike. They may not be here with us physically, but their sorrow and fury fuel our power!"

Golbez looked down at his feet. "Forgive my foolishness, FuSoYa. I selfishly tried to bear all of the responsibility when the burden falls on the both of us to destroy that monster. It's just that... he's stolen my life... my innocence..."

"You need to channel that anger." FuSoYa interrupted. Golbez looked back up at him.

"Take those emotions: guilt, sorrow, anger... and unleash your Meteor."

Golbez held up his hands and looked at them.

"Meteor... can I really cast such a powerful spell? I met a man once who's daughter I killed. He unleashed his fury and cast meteor on me, killing himself in the process. If I unleash my anger... will I die as well?"

"You wont die." FuSoYa reassured. "I shall help you cast it. The power of Meteor is not to be taken lightly. Any normal man can be overtaken by it's intensity. But the two of us together can control the mighty spell."

FuSoYa gave a solemn expression. "As I said... the burden is both of ours to bear."

Golbez looked toward the top of the Core, reassured.

"You're right!" he said, confidence in his voice. "Between the two of us, we will unleash the most powerful Meteor!" Zemus won't be able to stand up to our wrath and the wrath of those who's lives he's ruined!"

Golbez balled his hand tightly, as if gripping something.

"Can you feel them, FuSoYa? The souls of the dead?" FuSoYa gave a slight nod.

"They're power is with us as well. Even from beyond the grave, they've joined us in this battle to strike down Zemus once and for all."

"Don't forget about those who still live, Golbez." FuSoYa replied. "Your brother and his friends, all the people of Earth and the Moon are behind us."

"Yes... they're counting on me. On us."

"Which is why we need to keep moving." FuSoYa replied. He reached into his pocket and pulled out 2 elixirs.

"Take this and let's get a move on. Zemus draws near."

"Thank you," Golbez said, taking the bitter drink. "FuSoYa... I'm grateful you are here to fight alongside me. If not for you... I couldn't keep my head on straight." Golbez removed his helmet and drank the bottle in one gulp.

"I only ask that you do not waste the opportunity given to you." FuSoYa replied, drinking his as well. "We have one chance to get this right. I need to know that I can count on you."

"You needn't worry about me," Golbez said, putting on his helmet. "I won't allow myself to mess up. Zemus will die; I swear it."

"Then let us proceed, comrade."

FuSoYa and Golbez raced upwards towards the top of the Lunar Core where Zemus was waiting, a sickening smile on his face. The 2 Lunarians hardened their resolve; the final battle was about to begin.


End file.
